An Experiment
by Atami-chan
Summary: One thing is reading a manga lying on your bed, and other thing is living it yourself and be victim of it's darkness.


Author's Notes: Hi, there! I'm going to write important things here, so: 1) If I don't say anything, the POV will always be Airi's. And 2) I'm spanish. I'm doing my best to don't write any grammatical errors, but if you see something, please comment about it and I'll edit it as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading ^^ !

* * *

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, and I only have my respective OC's.

* * *

Fate can lead us to the strangest thing with the simplest manners.

For me, it was a message in my phone.

'' _Hi, Airi!_

 _Oh, right, you don't have me in your contacts list… I'm your cousin, Anne!_

 _So, I need a favor from you. Can you and three of your friends come to the lab this evening?"_

'What's Anne thinking? It's a summer afternoon, for God's sake! Almost no one stays in the city in the middle of the summer!'

The key word was 'almost', because I had two 'victims' in mind already.

While I began filling my backpack with everything I had in sight, I called my best friend, the one who never goes on vacation even though she wants to.

"Goodnight, Rei! …Yes, I know it's just starting the evening, I just said it because I knew you were still sleeping! So, do you want to go to the lab this evening? Yes, to the lab. And…Can you accompany me all the way there? I might get lost without you." And then I remembered that I needed two more people, and the fact that there weren't two more people. "Oh, can you bring Hiro too?"

* * *

By the time we got there, Anne was already waiting at the entrance, tipping her foot with crossed arms. I think I have seen her do it once or two times, and they are always when she gets mad.

''Where the hell were you?!" She yelled, and a few birds flew away because of the scare.

"She got us lost" Pointed Rei, baldly. She then looked at me, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Good thing that I was around, or they would have been still in front of the bus stop" Hiro joked, amused of the whole situation. I was not amused. Rei then gave him a kiss on the cheek because he has taken us to safety or something like that. I don't remember it, I was still looking at the birds.

"Ugh, just get inside. And remember to be grateful that Dr. Alphys is so patient and waited for all of you!" Anne then went off to do her things, and while I was wondering just what kind of things you can do in a lab, we all went through the door with Dr. Alphys name.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Dr. Alphys wasn't a patient person.

She had been researching fifty years, talking to the most famous astronomers, even dismissing other's people theories. All of it for this day.

Truth to be told: most of the time has wanted to give up. After all, going to other's worlds, far, far away of our galaxy? No wonder all of the funders have laughed at her.

But now she could laugh.

One fated day, she came across of the coordinates of one fruit, one who wasn't of our world.

It cost her almost a month, but she could bring it to this world safely.

The fruit was tempting, with its red and blue colors in form of ovals, but she knew that it could be poisonous or even deathly, so she became interested in bring it back.

It worked, but the machine exploded the moment the strange fruit disappeared.

That day was one of the first Dr. Alphys has gotten into bed early. But one of the many in which she didn't get any sleep.

A week later, and she could bring home another fruit, and then another, and another. It sounded like a dream! But again, it might be poisonous. That's when she came across of the idea of .

This was the first time Dr. Alphys truly laughed.

* * *

I began to panic a little, since the lab looked like all of the laboratories in the sci-fiction movies, all combined: Weird, huge computer? Check. Dark room with dim lights? Check. Random papers fully written? Check and double check, you couldn't give two steps without stepping in one. Even the tubes were there!

But we were here only to answer some questions, right?

Right?

That's when we came across Dr. Alphys. She was clearly an elder, but I could even say that she was tall. Or at least, compared to my height. (Seriously, only sixty inches when I was almost eighteen?). Her lab coat's pockets looked kind of full. And…Was that a syringe?

Before I could focus on it, Dr. Alphys gave us our welcomes, and after the presentations, she led us to the backroom. This one looked kinda dull, compared with the other one.

The room consisted on a table and three chairs for us. That's it, nothing more.

''Aren't you going to sit down, Dr. Alphys?" Said Hiro, with a tone of concern in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it, this is only the preparations room, soon you will see what is the experiment about" And with that, she went out of the room, and the only sound made was a loud 'click'.

A loud click.

A lou-"Did she just locked us in?!" I said with A LOT of concern in my voice. No, scratch that, I was panicking again.

''Airi, see before talking, it could be anything else…" She went to the door, and she gave it a strong push. The door did not budge at all. "Okay, she locked us in." I think she was sitting down while she said that, but I was too busy panicking to check. ''Hey, don't you guys smell something funny?''

''Quick, everyone, search for any holes!'' Apparently, Hiro started panicking too, because he was tapping the wall like a mad man. That doesn't mean that I wasn't doing the same.

''Okay, I think founded it!" The hole was little, but a lot of pressurized gas seemed to coming through it. "Ugh, this is making me dizzy…"

"Step aside! Airi, don't you have anything in that backpack of yours?!"

Okay, it was in that moment that I realized I was really dumb.

Seriously, how could I forgot about my (and, yes, this is how my friends called it) ''have-it-all-backpack'', for God's sake?

I threw all the contents of the back, including my old teddy bear from when I was a baby…

"Wait, what are you doing bringing Mimo here, Airi?"

"I don't know, it must have fallen in while preparing my backpack!"

"We don't have time for this!" And with Hiro's words, we inserted anything we could in the hole in the wall: tissues, torn notebooks papers… You name it.

Even though, the gas didn't stop, and we fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

 **Alphys's POV**

Finally! These fifty years were not for nothing!

I can hear it already, the sound of awe from people with characteristics never seen by the man. Or at least, the man from our world!

Because I am not going to share the secret with these little kids, no.

After all, they are only for checking if the departure line is secure.

The girl who owned the backpack was the easiest one to lift; after all, she was the smallest one of the group.

I must admit, if I hadn't seen her before, well and awake, I could have thought she was dead. She had a pale, almost ghostly skin color, after all.

And it looks like she brought with her a little toy. Good, it could help me with a theory I was thinking.

The other girl was almost as small, but the main difference was that she actually opposed resistance. She actually tried to give me punch, even if she was almost asleep!

Neither to say, I grabbed her by her hair… and I make her hit her head with the wall.

That's when I became aware that the boy wasn't actually asleep either. He had used one of the oldest tricks in the books, the tissue in the mouth.

He came to me with fury and desperation in his eyes, even yelling, trying to take me by surprise.

Ah, I thought I didn't have to use it…

Before he could punch me, I injected him a sleep vaccine, and the boy went out like a light, his long, black hair spreading over the floor.

Now that all of the subjects were in place, the only things left were giving them the vaccines containing the extracts of the strange fruits, and placing them in the tubes that send their minds to the other world.

The thing is, I only have four vaccines, and one is reserved for me, and other one for the plush toy… Well, the boy tried to hit me earlier, so, no strange fruit for you.

Once they were all placed in the tubes (the teddy bear even got its own), I smashed the computer keys, typing away the coordinates from the 'fruit world'. I was so excited!

"Police, hands up!"

My world came crumbling to pieces. Suddenly, I was surrounded, and a girl began to tap her foot with her arms crossed. She then started talking.

"Dr. Alphys, give it up. We know what you're doing here, and your dream is impossible. And even if it was possible, it's just wrong to mess with other worlds. Just hand over the hostages, and we won't hurt you."

It was at that moment that I realized that I had two options: Give up my dream, and live to try again; or sending those kids to live on my dream, even if it took my life in the process.

I was wise, and old, after all, and knew which one would be the best outcome in the end.

I pushed the 'Enter' button as a million bullets pierced my heart.

* * *

The thing that awoke me was the feel of drowning.

I couldn't move any muscle, the only thing that I could watch was the sun streaming through the water, and Mimo, which was practically at my chest.

Oh, I wanted to hug him so bad! It used to calm me when I had all those nightmares. I bet it could calm me again in the one I was living right now.

I thought I could hear Rei for just a second, but, again, I was drowning, so it might be the desperation messing with my mind.

I was going unconscious when I saw Hiro's shape, and I fought with the desire of sleep until he brought us to safety.

I was gasping for air like it was the last drop of oxygen in the world when I saw a ship in the distance. Without voice to say it, I signaled there, and Hiro started to yell while crying; weird, I have never seen him cry, and I started crying too because when others cry it makes me cry, and Rei started crying too because she probably had never seen his boyfriend in that state of fear before.

We were a crying mess when one of our rescuers said: ''Heh, what do we do with this bunch of crybabies, captain?" "Do the know how to swim?" "Well, it looked like the guy was holding them pretty close, so I guess that the chicks don't." "Thrown them in the cage for now. We'll check if they're Devil Fruit Users later."

Devil Fruit Users? What the heck? Did they thought we were in 'One Piece' or what? We couldn't swim because the sudden change from floor to water! Right?

Then…Why Hiro could swim?

"This is the Marine! Zenbou pirates, you are surrounded!" After my eyes, stood a man with a large cape, no, a jacket that stood in his shoulders, the same ones that the commanders in 'One Piece' wore. Wait, did he just said, the Marine?

Before any of us could think, all of the pirates started a rampage after the apparently 'Marine' ship, shouting things like 'we'll kill all of you!'' or ''you'll never get us alive!'' and cackling madly while doing so.

Just then, it happened one of the scariest things that I've seen until now, and the only thing that made me realize that yes, we were in the One Piece world.

The man of the marine simply raised his arm, transforming it into a scythe, and swinging it to all of his enemies.

In just a second, all of them were dea-NO, no, this couldn't be happening, right? Oda has never killed any major character, right? Wait; are we even a major character? Are we even important in the story at all? Are we going to die?

"And who're you? Are you with these sellers of Devil Fruit Users?" I didn't even have to think to shake my head madly, and- wait, sellers of Devil Fruit Users? Didn't Oda draw a thing like that before?

"Commander Larkon, sir, they could be lying, sir!" And how were Rei and Hiro? Apparently, the same as me, crying their eyes out and shaking like a leaf.

"Ugh, what a pain. Let's give them a ride to the closest base, leaving them in a cell and we'll question them tomorrow. Let's call it a day, guys."

Normally I enjoyed new things like a kid with a new toy, but we were shipping with a man who had killed at least twenty people in two seconds and simply was bored.

I thought that if – No, stay positive, Airi, you have to give them hope – when we return hope, I'm going to throw all of my One Piece tomes through the window.

* * *

That night in the cell could go to hell.

A few rusty chains were the only thing in there, because apparently prisoners didn't have the luxury of owning a bed.

Rei and Hiro were sitting together, clinging into each other like the other was going to fade away at the next second –and honestly, given the day, it wasn't strange to think like that- and the only thing that I could do was to smile –a broken smile- and hugging myself.

No, I realized in that moment, I was hugging Mimo, which was under my cloths in fear of being taken away by the Marines.

Wait, when did I hide it again? And why did I know what was it thinking?

I'm not a 'it', you know?

"Rei, did you just say something?"

She shook her head and said "Airi, are you hallucinating or something? Here, you can hug me too." And she opened her arms like a child, and Hiro stood there with pleading eyes that say 'I can't do much more, help me'.

I hugged the both of them like I was wanting to break their spines and-

You are breaking mine! Augh, get off! -I felt a push and it, no, he-no, she-no…. Ugh, what were the genre of 'sudden-moving-teddy-bears', again?

"I-It's moving!" "Sush, don't yell!" My friends had seen it also, and we were in One Piece for the moment, so that could only mean one thing:

Devil Fruit User, you guessed it! Also, I have no genre but I have passed so much time with you that I'll be more happy if you call me a she.

"B-But when…"

It was that mad scientist, she gave us something! She didn't gave one to Hiro, and I'm sure that's why he could swim, but I bet that both of you are Devil Fruit Users, too!

"Wait, how do you know what the weakness of a Devil Fruit User is?"

Are you kidding me? You have read all the manga with me, of course I'm going to know something as basic as that!

"Airi, who are you talking to?" Rei and Hiro had worrying eyes, because apparently I've become mad and I've been talking with 'the-sudden-alive-teddy-bear' and that they couldn't hear for an unknown reason.

Hey, I'm still trying to know how my powers even work, don't expect miracles.

So, I had to develop my powers to be able to do things. And here I was, without knowing my powers, even!

Oh, boy… I forgot. My friends don't know a thing about One Piece. I don't think that they even know about Devil Fruit Users.

I'm going to have a long, long, night ahead. Good, because I doubt that any of us would be able to sleep anyways.

So, if Hiro doesn't have any powers, and Mimo was still trying to figure out hers… What could Rei and I do?

And how will it go the questioning tomorrow?


End file.
